Moment Yunjae
by endou chiaki
Summary: Ini drable yunjae. kisah dari cuplikan berbagai drama. just Yunjae


ACTOR:

KIM JAEJOONG, JUNG YUNHO

STORY ADAPTED :

Answer 97

* * *

_Masitge deuseyo…_

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku hadiah ulang tahun Bear? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkan hadiah itu untuk ulangtahunku yang kedelapan belas?

_._

_._

_._

_24 januari 2012..._

_dua hari sebelum ulang tahun Jaejoong_

_..._

**_Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan melemparkan sesuatu."Ige mwoya bear?"Jaejoong mengambil barang yang dilemparkan Yunho padanyadan menatap Yunho_**

**"_Hadiah ulang tahunmu boo…_**

**_lihatlah, baca semuanya jangan sampai terlewat…_**

**_aku akan melakukan apapun yang tertulis disana."_**

**_Jaejoong melihat kupon yang diberikan Yunho. "seri kupon untuk melakukan hal bersama?"Jaejoong membaca judul di bagian depannya dan mulai membacanya satu persatu_**

**"_Menghabiskan waktu bersama.._**

**" _makan kue beras bersama.._**

**"_Hajiman, Ya! Sebenarnya ini untukmu atau untukku?"kesal Jaejoong. Bukankah ini hadiahnya, tapi kenapa justru semuanya menguntungkan bagi beruang itu?_**

**"_Tentu saja untuk kita berdua boo,otte?_**

**"_Aku akan melakukan salah satunya dihari ulang kau mau yang mana? Pergi ke bioskop?"_**

**"_Ani… memangnya kita masih berumur sepuluh tahun bear? Kenapa hadiahmu begitu kekanak-kanakan?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya akan sikap Yunho._**

**"_Ya! Kau juga memberikanku hadiah kupon untuk ulang tahunku. Bahkan kau mengulanginya selama sepuluh tahun boo."_**

**"_Keunde, nan yeoja bear, apa kau tak tahu bahwa yeoja selalu berubah setiap harinya?"_**

**"_Hajiman, apa untuk hadiahku yang ke delapan belas kau juga akan memberikanku hadiah seperti ini lagi" Tanya Jaejoong curiga._**

**"_Lalu apa ada hadiah yang kau inginkan?"_**

**"_Ne. tapi tentu itu bukan dari kau bear. Pokoknya bukan darimu."_**

**"_Memangnya apa itu?"_**

**_Jaejoong memasukkan sesuatu ke jari manisnya dan menunjukkannya pada Yunho,_**

**"_Cincin."_**

**"_Cincin?" gumam Yunho_**

**"_Ya! Sebarkan ini ke namja yang kau kenal ne, jika ada seseorang yang menyukaiku. Ia harus memberikanku cincin dihari ulang tahunku yang kedelapan belas."_**

**"_Cincin, itu yang kuinginkan, arrachi?"_**

_._

_._

_._

"Kau lupa kan? Jelas-jelas aku mengatakannya tahun lalu bear."

"Mintalah pada Changmin boo." Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Waktu itu, yang penting bukan dariku kan?" Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong malam itu.

"Keunde bear…"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Kau sungguh jahat boo. Bagaimana bisa kau memintanya padaku?"

"Wae?

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh memintanya darimu bear. Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" tuntut Jaejoong

Yunho menatap Jaejoong seolah tak percaya Jaejoong tidak tahu alasannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Nan jeongmal joaheo boo."

Jaejoong terkejut dan menatap Yunho tak berkedip.

Yunho mulai tak sabar dan berkata dengan penuh emosi "Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Aku selalu disampingmu sejak kita lahir. Kita melewati hari bersama. Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kau sewaktu kecil. Keunde, aku masih melihatmu sebagai yeoja…

"Hari pertama kita masuk SMA adalah pertama kali aku melihat betapa kau begitu cantik ketika kau meninggalkan kacamatamu. Setelah hari itu aku selalu memberikan perhatian kepadamu lebih dari sebelumnya, tanda bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku. Tapi kau tak pernah sadar!" bentaknya

.

_Hening_…

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat Yunho dengan tatapan sedih. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kenyataannya pernyataan Yunho membuatnya kaget dan bingung.

Yunho tertawa sedih, "Oke, waktu itu aku mulai berpikir, mungkin kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman…

"Jadi, apakah aku harus menyatakannya?...

"Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu, hingga pada akhirnya aku memintamu bertemu sepulang dari ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi. Aku memintamu menungguku di halaman sekolah jam 8 malam. Itu adalah hari dimana aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padamu…

"Keunde, Changmin mengatakan padaku 10 menit sebelum aku bertemu denganmu,

"dia bilang dia menyukaimu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ottokke Boo? Ottokke?...

"Di dunia ini hanya dua orang yang aku cintai.

"Pertama, Changmin, hyung yang memberikan segalanya untukku.

"Dan satunya lagi kau. Kau Jae! Keunde…

"Changmin menyukaimu, dia menyukaimu sebesar sebesar rasa sukaku padamu…

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Aku bilang apa yang harus aku lakukan Boo!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong diakhir perkataannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho nanar. Sementara Yunho menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan terluka.

_Brak…_

Yunho benar-benar kesal, ia akhirnya memukul meja didepannya.

.

.

_Hening…_

.

.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan itu "Bear, tidak bisakah kita menjadi teman baik lagi, seperti sebelumnya?..

"Seperti katamu, kita selalu bersama sejak lahir…

"Aku tidak pintar, kau tahu itu…

"Keunde.. aku tahu kau adalah teman yang paling berarti untukku…

"Jadi, kau akan tetap menjadi temanku kan bear? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku."

Yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa Jaejoong begitu jahat padanya. Kenapa Jaejoong begitu egois meminta hal seperti itu padanya

"Boo, kau tahu, jika seorang namja menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang tidak menyukainya,..

Dihelanya napasnya "Seperti sebuah kesalahan yang menyedihkan,..

Yunho memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit "Jika ia mengatakan segalanya, itu artinya dia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi."

Yunho pada akhirnya memberikan hadiah yang diinginkan Jaejoong, diletakkannya kotak kecil dimeja yang memisahkannya dengan Jaejoong "Buanglah."

Jaejoong menatap kotak hadiah dari Yunho, sebuah cincin yang pernah dia minta. Kini dia teringat kenangan yang pernah dia alami bersama Yunho. Kenangan sebanyak yang bisa diingatnya.

Yunho pergi dengan raut muka penuh kesedihan. Yunho tidak bisa merebut Jaejoong dari Changmin. Keduanya sama berarti untuknya. Biarlah dia yang mengalah untuk Changmin. Dibukanya pintu keluar. "Teman? Apa kau bercanda Boo?" gumamnya.

Ditutupnya pintu dibelakangnya. Ia bersandar dibalik pintu, airmata yang sekuat tenaga ditahannya mendesak keluar.

Sementara ditempatnya Jaejoong terisak. Jaejoong tersadar ia baru saja kehilangan Yunho, sahabatnya hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Dan seseorang yang dia rasa mulai dicintainya.

**-FIN-**

**otte?**

**ada usulan drama dan momentnya untuk dibuat drable?**

**review ne?**


End file.
